The 'domestic approach'
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Clamy one-shot collection, featuring short stories that belong in different universes, times and places. Rating may vary.
1. Cookies and cream

So! Here's my new project: a series of one shots and short cute little things. Well, sometimes they'll be sexier rather than heartwarming, but I trust you'll like them. I intend to post here everything I ever thought about writing but never did since it would be too short to be a proper story. The idea is to write whatever would put a smile on your face and is short enough to read in the tube or bus. I've got no idea when I'll update this, so I guess it'll be whenever I get an idea. Also I'd love to get prompts for this, so send me an ask on tumblr, or leave it in the review box or send me a pm, whatever you like!

Thanks for the support guys! You're FANTASTIC!

* * *

Cookies and cream

Amy was sitting comfortably at her bed, watching a movie and enjoying a bowl of her favourite ice cream -cookies and cream. She was so into the movie that she didn't notice when Clara opened the bathroom door and came out wearing nothing but a towel to cover herself.

The brunette sat next to Amy and kissed her passionately when she turned to look at her. She tasted the ice cream in her mouth and licked her own lips when they separated.

"I love this flavour" She said in a low voice.

Amy offered her the bowl. "Want some?"

Clara nodded, but instead of grabbing the spoon, she dipped a finger into the ice cream and licked it, making sounds that drove Amy mad with lust.

The ginger kissed her girlfriend, digging her hands into her wet hair. She pushed her down to the bed, completely forgetting about the ice cream bowl and causing some of the content to spill over Clara's tight.

The cold feeling of the ice cream was soothing the heat on Clara's skin, but also fueling her passion.

As they broke the kiss again, Amy looked down at the ice cream on Clara's body. She then looked into her eyes and found that mischievous twinkle in them, the one that appeared when she was thinking about something naughty.

The Scottish girl suddenly had an idea. She grabbed a fistful of the towel and tossed it away, leaving a naked Clara panting beneath her. She picked up the bowl and used the spoon to spread what was left of the ice cream all over Clara's chest and stomach. Once she ran out of ice cream, she abandoned the bowl at the night table and lowered her lips to Clara's skin, licking the ice cream and making Clara moan in pleasure as her tongue moved through her skin.

Amy made sure she didn't leave anything of the ice cream on her skin, and then moved to take off her own clothes, unable to resist for much longer. When she was done, Clara moved fast and pushed her against the bed, leaning over her. She kissed her deeply, and didn't stop until she heard Amy groan into the kiss.

"You didn't leave any ice cream for me." Clara said in a low, husky voice that she knew Amy couldn't resist. Her hands went over Amy's body, her nails digging slightly into her skin. "You're a bad, bad girl, Amy." The ginger nodded slightly, the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "D'you know what I do to bad girls?" Clara was whispering in her ear, and whenever she did a pause she kissed her neck. "I teach them a lesson." Amy gigled, and Clara tightened her grip around Amy's bum-cheek. "I'm going to teach you, Amy. You'll do everything I say, won't you?"

Amy knew her line; she knew exactly what she had to say to get Clara on her wildest side.

"Yes, Miss Oswald."


	2. Are you?

New short cute thing, hope you like! You can give me prompts via PM, review or ask in my tumblr_ ididntwearmybowtie . tumblr . com_

* * *

_Are you...?_

She wasn't expecting this. The doctor had said that it usually took two or three tries to succeed and this was her first try. Could the hospital be wrong? After all, the test she had taken last week with Amy had been negative. Clara felt something wasn't right about that; she simply knew she had to get someone else looking into it.

She didn't tell Amy she was going to the hospital. Not because she was trying to keep it from her, but because she had seen how excited Amy was when she took the test, and how disappointed she had gotten when she told her the result. She didn't want to get Amy's hopes up again based on a hunch.

However, the real answer was in the piece of paper in her hands. The page was filled with data and, at the end, a highlighted line

**Result: positive **

Clara left the hospital in a trance state, her mind completely blank. Once in her home, Clara changed into more comfortable clothes and lay on the sofa, staring at her belly. She rolled up her top and carefully placed a hand over it. It was overwhelming to think a little human was growing in there. She had thought she was ready for this, that this was what she wanted -what _they_ wanted-, but now she just felt scared. What if she didn't know what to do? What if she did something wrong?

Clara needed Amy. She wanted to call her and get her to come home as quickly as she could, but she looked at the clock and realised she was probably on her way already. She resolved to start cooking dinner to clear her mind for a little bit. However, that wasn't going so well.

_I have to call my dad. And Gran! And Amy's parents too...I want to call it Ellie if it's a girl...What would my mum say about this? I wish I had her here to teach me how to be a good mum. Teaching. Damn it, I'll have to leave the school! For a few months at least. How am I going to take care of a baby if I'm at work all day? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys on the front door. Amy walked into the kitchen and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Clara only smiled at her, but Amy noticed she wasn't fine. She grabbed Clara by the shoulders and pushed her out of the kitchen, making her sit on the sofa, ignoring Clara's protest.

"You just stay there, I'll get you some tea and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Clara sat with her back against the arm of the sofa and pressing her legs to her chest, obeying mostly because the long day at school and the hospital had her worn out. Amy came back with two mugs and gave one to Clara. She moved Clara's legs and sat down, placing them back down over her own. She let Clara take a few sips before asking if she was alright.

Clara was just thinking about how adorable Amy was when she took care of someone, especially her. She had been worried about whether she would be a good mother and she had ignored the most important part of it: she wouldn't have to do it alone.

"I went to the hospital today. I don't know why, I just didn't feel 'normal'...I wasn't trying to keep it from you, is just that last time you were so disappointed when turned out negative and I-"

"Clara, are you...?"

Clara nodded with a smile, tears of joy filling her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Amy kissed her, her face dampening with Clara's tears. "I love you", she said and then moved to kiss her belly. "I love you too. And I promise I'll always take care of you and your mum."

Amy would be a brilliant mum. And they would be fine.


	3. Kitchen

Double trouble because exams are over for me yay! This was a prompt from a friend, who dared me to write a Clamy story with the word _kitchen_. You can give me prompts via PM, review or ask in my tumblr_ ididntwearmybowtie . tumblr . com_

CablesAndCrack if you're out there I'd LOVE a review from you on this because your Clamy smut is simply the best and I'd really appreciate to know what you think. (Everyone go read those if you haven't. I promise you won't regret it)

* * *

**This story is M rated**

_Kitchen_

Amy was coming home late. She had been at a photoshoot all evening, and Clara knew she would be in need of food when she came back, so she waited up.

Well, actually, she was feeling a little..._needy_. She had been thinking about Amy all day, and all she had wanted was to come home and have _her_ for dinner. She cursed when Amy called to remind her of the photoshoot. _The perks of being a model's girlfriend_, she thought.

When Amy finally got home, she gave Clara a scowl for staying up so late on a school night; she had to wake up very early in the morning and it wouldn't do any good to the kids to have their teacher falling asleep on her desk. Still, even though she didn't show it, she was glad that she had been waiting for her.

Clara had to focus on her glass of wine so she would let the Scottish girl eat her dinner in peace. After what Amy had said, she would probably want to send her to bed without dessert, so she couldn't give away her intentions.

When Amy was done, she insisted on doing the dishes so Clara could go straight to bed. Clara didn't argue, but waited for Amy to think she had obeyed. She silently entered the kitchen and placed her arms around Amy while kissing her neck. The ginger had to take a deep breath before she could speak.

"Clara, is late. You have to wake up early tomorrow." It was hurting her to reject Clara's advance, but she had to be the responsible one if Clara refused to be. Or maybe she just wanted to play hard to get.

Clara didn't say anything in response. She unbuttoned Amy's jeans and slipped a hand into them, the other going underneath Amy's red tartan shirt to her bra. "I want you", she said, almost a growl.

"Clara..." The brunette's hands wouldn't let her think.

"Amy, shut up and let me work."

It took all of Amy's strength to pull Clara's hand out of her jeans and turn around, but before she could say anything Clara kissed her hard, her tongue forcing Amy to lower her guard.

Without breaking the kiss, Clara unbuttoned Amy's shirt and brushed it off her shoulders. Her lips went down slowly, kissing her way through Amy's chest and abdomen. She lowered Amy's jeans and went back up, pulling Amy up to make her sit on the counter.

She took off her top and shorts quickly, as they were driving her mad. She kissed Amy again, pressing their bodies together while her fingers got rid of Amy's knickers. She wanted to tease Amy for how wet she was, but something told her that the least she spoke, the better.

Clara buried her face in between Amy's long legs and started licking her, her tongue wide at first just to tease her, but then moved on to more precise moves, sucking and licking her clit. Amy's hands left the counter and buried themselves into brown hair, holding her down just in case she decided to leave.

Clara stayed where she was long enough to have Amy breathing heavily, broken moans escaping her lips with every new move. She felt the ginger was getting close, so she slowed down just as Amy started to tense her muscles. The Scottish girl knew she wouldn't be able to hold all that tension in her for much longer, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Please... Please, Clara..." It was all she could say. Clara took pity on her and slid two fingers inside Amy to push her over the edge.

When Amy's grip on Clara's hair softened, the ginger dragged Clara up and pressed her lips hard against hers. She liked the feeling of tasting herself from Clara's mouth.

"You know..." Amy started when she managed to catch her breath. "I think the kids can survive a day with a sleepy teacher."

She stood back on the floor and picked Clara up, carrying her into the bedroom and dropping her on the bed unceremoniously. "My turn."


	4. Isn't it scary?

The prompt for this was a word I'm not going to say now because spoilers. This is a bit creepy, but -in a creepy way- cool. I hope you like it!

Rating is T

* * *

Isn't it scary?

_Calm down, Clara. Breathe. Name things you know they're true._

I don't know where I am. My name is Clara Oswald. Standing next to me there's a tall girl with ginger hair. Her name is Amy Pond. She's the woman I love. No, not love, _need_. I need her. She doesn't love me. But she needs me too.

She just pressed four kisses to the side of my face. _One, two, three, four._ They still burn my skin. Why does she have to torture me? She knows I love her. She also knows we can't be together, and she knows she doesn't love me. But she still kisses my cheek and lets me hide my face in her chest when I feel like I'm about to crumble. Am I crying? I may be; she's holding me tight.

There's a paper in front of me and a pen. I think it's a contract of some sort. It says that I agree to belong to her. I'm supposed to sign it. I doubt. I love her; I'll do anything she wants. But why do I have to sign a paper to prove that she owns me? No, the real question is why I doubt. Then she kisses me. _One, two, three, four._ I hide in her chest, she holds me.

Suddenly we're somewhere else. I still don't know where we are. I'm still resting my head on her chest, but I'm not upset like before. It's like I'm frozen in time. The world moves around us and I know it, but we don't pay attention to it. The only thing that proves we're not really frozen is her hand moving through my hair. I see my hand on her chest, but it doesn't move. I need her more than I need the air I'm breathing. I need her to stay with me.

There's a man to my left. I don't know who he is, but I think I'm supposed to talk to him. It crosses my mind that I should love him and not Amy, but I just can't. He sees us, he's talking. I look up at Amy and she looks like she doesn't even know he's there. The man looks down and shakes his head. He's disappointed; I've let him down. I feel bad about it for a second, but then I realise I don't regret it. I need her; I love her even though we can't be together.

It strikes me that I don't know why we can't be together; I just know it. Now the man is gone, and we're out of that snow globe-like environment we were in. I'm sitting with her facing me. Her legs straddle me, and she's talking. I can't hear her, and at the same time I know what she's saying. Why is she saying these things? At least in some way I know she loves me, why does she have to hurt me like this? We just can't be together, and she knows I love her. I need her to stop hurting me, but I need _her_ more than anything.

I lean forward and kiss her, not on the cheek like she did, but on the lips. I know I'm crying now and I'm hurting myself more than she was hurting me with her words, but at least she isn't the one hurting me. Her hands hold on to my hair, keeping me close to her. Why doesn't she push me away?

I tell her that this is wrong, that we can't do this. Now she's the one that's not listening. She wants me to stop, to kiss her again, but I'm crying; I'm too upset to control my feelings. "Clara", I hear her saying.

_Clara_

"Clara!"

I open my eyes and she's looking down at me. She looks so worried...It takes me a second to realise I'm in our bed. I'm fine, I'm _safe_. Her hand brushes my cheek, and I notice a tear finds its way down my face. "You okay?", she asks.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay now." I place my hand over hers in my cheek, trying to convince myself that she's really here. "Sorry I woke you", I say after a minute.

"Don't worry", she says with a smile. She kisses my lips swiftly and lays back down next to me, her hand going down to settle around my waist. I move my head to her shoulder, wanting to feel her close. "Go back to sleep", she mutters. "I'm here".

That thing inside my chest I felt in the dream is still here. I know it means I need her, more than anything else in any world. I'm awake now, but I still belong to her.

"I love you", I mumble without realising I'm saying it.

"I love you too", she says before placing a kiss on top of my head and holds me a little tighter.

_I'm okay_, I think. She does love me; she's not gonna hurt me. This is real, and that's the truth.


	5. The Mission

One shot AU in which Amy is a police detective, from Clara's POV.

* * *

**The mission**

I stare into the mug in my hands, the tea is now too cold to drink it. I look up at the clock on the wall. Twelve o'clock. She should be back by now.

Then again, her missions don't always follow the schedule.

I hate that I can't go to bed like I promised her I would. Not by lack of trying, of course, but my thoughts wouldn't let me shut down my brain. It happens every time she goes on a raid; I just have to stay up until she comes home. I have to make sure she's _okay_.

I look up again. Quarter to one. It's a good thing I don't have to go to the school tomorrow, otherwise I would pass out while reading _Death on the Nile_.

Five past one there are keys on the door, and just a second later my arms are around her neck. She winches when my body presses hers against the door and worry drawns me.

She says it's fine, that it was nothing, but when I lift her shirt her torso is covered in dark purple bruises. It looks painful.

I drag her to the bedroom while she protests and order her to lay down on the bed. I fetch some ice packs from the kitchen and go back to her. She hasn't moved since I left, probably because she's not only in pain but also worn out from the fighting.

The room is dark; the only light is the moonlight that filters through the curtains, but it's enough for me to work. I sit on the bed beside her.

"What was it this time?" I ask while taking her shirt off, and my tone is more bitter than I intended it to be.

"Just fists. Two guys grabbed me while a third used me as a punching bag before I could get loose and kick their asses." She moans when the ice touches her skin. Her muscles feel more tender than usual. "But everything went well, we rescued the girls and closed down the brothel. Made a couple big arrests too." She smiles reassuringly, like her squad's success is worth the pain.

It always comes down to it. _The success of the mission_.

"They could've killed you", I say plainly, looking into her eyes for the first time since she entered the room.

"Occupational hazard", she answers lightheartedly after looking away. A few minutes pass before she speaks again, serious for the first time tonight. "You don't have to do this. Shit, you don't even have to stay."

"Do you want me to leave?" The air of desperation in my voice is more obvious than I would have wanted.

"No!" She almost shouts. "Of course I don't. I want to be with you, _I love you_. But you deserve better than late nights worrying and patching up my wounds." One of her hands links with mine over an ice pack, the other goes to my face. They are cold, and I see blood has been cleaned from her knuckles.

I think about it for a moment. She's right, I don't have to do any of this, I do it because I want to, because I want to be with her too. Would it be better for me not to deal with this? Yes, probably, but I wouldn't want a life without Amy in it.

I lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips, my hand caressing her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you no matter what." I say it as truthfully as I can, because I mean it. Because I know that it doesn't matter how many bruises I have to nurse, how many nights I have to stay up waiting for her to come home, her love is worth the pain. _Loving her is my mission._

And it always comes down to it. The success of the mission.


	6. Just go with it

"Clara, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here with you."

Clara pressed her lips swiftly against Amy's and smiled at her when they parted. Her fingers continued to unbutton Amy's soft pink shirt. The Lancastrian tried to show some confidence in what she was doing, but inside her conviction was shaking. She had admitted to herself that she loved Amy a long time ago, however she still wasn't sure of what to do.

"I've never done this before. Not with a girl." It took a lot from Amy to admit that. Last time she had found herself in this situation, she had assumed control of it and directed the whole thing as she pleased. It had been easy for her to know what to do, but the guy she had been with wasn't Clara. Clara wouldn't give away control that easily, and that scared her.

Her shirt slipped to the floor. Clara's hands slipped beneath Amy's skirt and moved upwards, fingernails scraping her skin lightly. The shorter girl's lips latched onto Amy's neck.

"I know. Me neither", she said in-between kisses. In fact, Clara had never done this at all. Even though part of her wanted to be frightened, she needed this to happen. A gasp escaped the ginger's lips as she resumed her task.

Amy placed her right hand on the brunette's cheek and pushed her back. Clara looked up at her, giving a slightly annoyed sound at the interruption. "I don't know what to do. I mean I do, technically, but what if I can't get you to-"

Clara cut her off with a kiss. It's true, she was quite anxious herself, but she couldn't let that overcome her. She knew the Scot wanted this as much as she did -actually, she had insisted on trying more than once, though Clara had asked for some time-, so she had to remain strong for both of them. It was up to her to eliminate any doubt in her girlfriend. "We'll get through it together. I'm a bit nervous too, but we'll work it out." Another kiss. "Now, are you going to shut up and let me get on with it?"

Amy giggled and leaned in to catch the younger girl's lips. A devilish smirk formed on the taller girl's face when they parted. "You won't be so cheeky when it's my turn."

"We'll see about that."


	7. Angie

Clara's phone rang. She was surprised when she saw the name in the caller ID, she hadn't had a call from that number in almost a year.

"Mr. Maitland, hello! It's been so long…", she answered cheery.

"Hi, Clara. Yes, quite some time. How are you? How's the new job?", Mr. Maitland's gentle voice came from the other end.

"It has it's good days and bad days.", Clara said honestly. "How are Angie and Artie?"

"They're fine, thanks. Listen, I need to ask you a favour. Angie has tickets for a concert next Saturday. I was going to take her but I won't be able to, I have to go to Berlin for a few days and the nanny is staying with Artie. Do you think you could take her? I'll pay you, of course."

Clara was glad she had an excuse to see the kids again. "No, please. I'm happy to do it."

"Thank you so much, Clara. I wouldn't ask you if it weren't an emergency." Clara heard Angie say something to her father at the background. "_Is that Clara? Did you tell her to bring her cool girlfriend? I like her, she makes Clara not-so-boring._"

Mr. Maitland chastised his daughter. "_I'll ask her but only if you stop bothering her with that._"

Angie sighed. "_Fine…_"

Mr. Maitland spoke to Clara. "Clara? Artie had his own ticket but he doesn't want to go, so Angie asked if maybe you could bring your friend, Anna, was it?"

"Amy." Clara smiled to herself. "Of course, she'll be there."

"Great. I'll tell Angie to send you an email with the details. Thanks again, Clara."

"You're welcome. Bye, sir!", she said before hanging up.

* * *

A couple of hours later Clara got the email from Angie. She opened it, trying to guess which silly boyband they were going to see. She felt a little guilty for setting Amy up to some teenage concert without asking her, but something about taking care of Angie together made her heart flutter.

However, when she opened the email, she was surprised to find that it was no boyband. It was an artist she knew very well.

_Taylor Swift_.

That was one of the perks of being a nanny: constant contact with everything kids like. Angie had loved Taylor Swift since she was a little girl, and she always played her albums in the house. Clara had been their nanny for only a year, but it was more than enough time to have learnt pretty much all her songs. Out of habit, she kept listening to her music after she left and -even though she wouldn't admit it- she loved her.

It wasn't her fault, Taylor was just too good at telling stories in her songs, and as a book lover, Clara could never refuse a story. Besides, there was something about the way she seemed to put your entire life into one line, it was just amazing. It made her feel so understood, even when nothing made sense.

She tried not to sound too excited when she told Amy that they were going to one of her concerts, even though she was internally screaming because she loved the new album. Amy wasn't exactly thrilled about having to spend her Saturday night taking care of a kid at some concert -in fact she was planning to take Clara out for dinner. She wasn't even sure she knew who Taylor Swift was. But she could see it was important to Clara, so she agreed.

It took Clara some time to decide what to wear. She wanted to dress in Taylor's style -which was actually quite close to her own-, but without making it too noticeable that she was doing it. She finally settled for a white crop top and a floral high-waisted skirt. She couldn't resist wearing red lipstick, although she did resist adding a bowler hat. That was just too obvious.

She kept thinking about what they should tell Angie. Back when she was their nanny, Angie used to tease Clara about Amy being her girlfriend. At the time they were just friends, but she kept saying they were in love and made for each other. That tease made her think about it in the first place and gave her courage to talk to Amy about her feelings. She decided not to say anything, mostly because she just didn't feel like telling Angie she had been right.

When Clara entered the living room, Amy stared at her. She found it strange that Clara had chosen that outfit, but she looked so cute that she couldn't say anything. In fact, she wanted to kiss her, which she did before leaving the flat. She guessed that Clara was a little more excited than she was showing.

It wasn't like Amy didn't know Clara liked Taylor, she often caught her humming what she recognised as her songs while baking or showering, but she hadn't noticed that she liked her _that_ much, she never really talked about it.

On their way to the Maitland's home, Clara explained Amy that Angie didn't know anything about them, and that she intended to keep it that way. Amy agreed, but she knew Angie would notice anyway. She had sensed it since before they were a couple, of course she would figure out something was going on. Still, she promised not to kiss her or touch her too much.

They picked up Angie and took the tube to the stadium. It was massive and the lights were so bright you could see it from quite a distance. There were plenty of young girls, most of them dressed in the same style Angie and Clara were and wearing red lipstick, mothers with groups of children and fathers looking rather lost.

They got in and found their seats. Clara couldn't keep the smile off her face, they close they were to the stage.

They had about a while before the concert started. Amy noticed Angie was observing them, surely trying to find new evidence to support her case. After the opening act, Amy said she was going to the bathroom. Clara looked so happy, it was adorable, but it was also extremely difficult for Amy not to kiss her. She needed a minute to cool off. However, Angie wanted to go with her.

The ginger was slightly uncomfortable being alone with the younger girl, but she didn't mention it to her girlfriend. They were washing their hands when Angie gave her a look.

"So how's everything with Clara?", she asked nonchalantly.

"She's fine. I see her every now and then", she lied. "Do you know what's the deal with her and all this? She won't tell me about it but she seems like a huge fan", she asked to shift the attention from their relationship.

Angie laughed like she knew something Amy didn't. "She is as much of a Swiftie as I am, she just won't admit it...Kinda like she won't admit she's in love with you."

Amy stared at her blankly. She didn't know how to get herself out of that situation. A second too late, she laughed nervously.

"Oh, c'mon!", Angie said. "You're _so_ dating."

"She's my best friend", Amy answered simply before heading for the door. She heard Angie mutter something but didn't say anything else.

The stadium was dark during the concert, so Amy allowed herself to touch Clara a little. She just looked so cute dancing and singing every song to the top of her lungs. She had tears in her eyes from laughing when Clara looked at her while singing _How You Get The Girl_.

Halfway through the concert, Clara took Amy's hand when a song started. Hearing the lyrics, it melted Amy's heart to see that Clara wanted her close when listening to _You're In Love_. Amy kissed Clara on the corner of her mouth and she blushed. Amy quickly looked over to Angie, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to them.

After that Amy got her time to fangirl when some of her modelling idols came on stage for _Style_. She definitely was not expecting to see a miniature version of the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show that night.

She got to laugh again when Clara and Angie aggressively sang _Bad Blood_ to each other (something told her it wasn't the first time they did that), and then acted like the best of friends singing along to _We're Never Ever Getting Back Together_.

Not long after that the concert was over and Clara and Angie couldn't stop talking about how amazing Taylor was. It took a few minutes but they were finally on the tube again on their way to the Maitland's home.

Exhaustion was kicking in all of them, and Clara could barely speak because she had worn out her voice singing. Silence was comfortable as Clara rested her head on Amy's shoulder, but Angie kept looking at them when she thought Amy wouldn't notice.

Angie got caught eventually and had to look down, but not a minute after she started singing quietly, pretending to be distracted.

_You can hear it in the silence, silence_

_You can feel it on the way home, way home_

_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_

_You're in love, true love._

Amy silently challenged Angie to a staring contest, and after a few seconds the younger girl giggled and gave up. Clara looked at both of them with a puzzled expression.

"What's going on here?", she asked to Amy mostly with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing", Angie answered quickly.

"Nothing", Amy agreed, and after studying her girlfriend's face suspiciously Clara went back to her earlier position.

* * *

They had pizza at the Maitland's house and Clara spent the whole time there with Artie hugging her waist.

They were at the door saying their goodbyes when Angie unexpectedly threw her arms around Amy.

"I saw you kiss her, you know?", she whispered to the ginger. Amy didn't answer, trying not to acknowledge her statement. "It's fine, I think you're cool. And also I was right."

Amy laughed softly. "Yeah, well..I told her you would notice. Let the princess think she's fooled you, though, okay?", she asked the girl gesturing towards Clara, who was eyeing them curiously.

"Sure", she said with a smile.

They left the house and soon Clara had to ask. "What were you so chatty about with Angie over there?"

"Oh, nothing important. Let's talk about everything I learnt from you today, _Swiftie_."

Clara hid her face in her hands. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of that anytime soon, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: so yeah, in case you hadn't noticed I love Taylor Swift and I wrote a draft for this last year and I found it yesterday and I felt like I had to finish because I'm having major 1989 World Tour feels. If you love me you'll pray so I get to see this tour.

Anyway, this is for Wolfie and I hope you all enjoyed Clara fangirling. See you next time!


	8. Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS

A/N: Hello, tumblr user afanofphan69. I bet you thought I had forgotten about you. I didn't! I just needed to find time to write this. Unfortunately, it took a little longer than I expected. Sorry! But it's here now and I hope you enjoy it. Here's my (Clamy) take on the cliff scene in Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS!

* * *

Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS

Clara knew days around the Doctor and Amy Pond usually involved crazy adventures, explosions, _lots _of running and, at some point, putting her life on the line. Nevertheless, the amazing adventures she had and the wonders she got to see were more than enough to make up for the scary parts. Also, being around Amy didn't hurt.

The truth is, Clara had started seeing something in the outspoken and bold Scottish girl that she had missed before. She noticed the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed, the soothing and sweet tone of her voice and the warmth that she felt whenever they hugged. Even the Doctor, usually oblivious to human emotions, had observed the looks Clara gave the younger girl when she wasn't looking -as if Amy were the Sun and everything that shined in her life. Clara had not said anything yet, but she had deep feelings for Amy.

Currently, Amy and Clara were running down a corridor in the TARDIS with the Doctor, trying to escape the monsters that were chasing them. She was not even going to pretend that she understood what was going on, but she knew the Doctor was trying to stop the ship from blowing up. That was more than enough motivation to keep running.

They reached the edge of a cliff after going through a door. The Doctor and his companions were trapped, or so it seemed.

"We're outside," Clara said. She turned to the Doctor, looking for an explanation.

"No, we're still in the Tardis," he clarified. He glanced around, trying to figure out a way out.

"There's no way across," Amy concluded. She had moved closer to Clara, silently looking for support. The Scot was rarely scared anymore, but this time they were in real trouble. Clara reached for Amy's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So what do we do? Time for a plan. Do you have a plan?," Clara asked, trying to make her voice as strong as she could manage.

"Well, no. No plan. Sorry," the Doctor admitted. He looked at the girls. While Clara seemed ready to punch him in the face, Amy was staring blankly at the cliff.

"Well...If he doesn't have a plan we're dead. So just tell me," Amy turned to Clara when she said the last part. It took a second for the shorter girl to realise that she was talking to her.

"Tell you what?," Clara asked with a confused look on her face. The Doctor stared at them from a distance, watching the scene unfold.

"There's no point now. We're about to die. Just tell me who you are," Amy repeated, dropping Clara's hand.

"You know who I am." Clara was puzzled to say the least. She hoped Amy knew who she was. She thought they had made a real connection with each other.

"No, I don't. I look at you every single day and I don't understand a thing about you. Why do I keep running into you?"

Clara threw a quick look towards the Doctor, searching for support. "You and the Doctor invited me, you said-"

Amy interrupted her. "Before that. We met you in the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving our lives, and she was you."

"She really wasn't," Clara replied quickly.

"Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid, and we fought the Great Intelligence together. She died and it was my fault, and she was you." Clara caught a hint of anger and sadness in Amy's voice. Had not she been so startled by the sudden outburst, she would have tried to find a way to comfort the younger girl.

"You're scaring me," Clara admitted. It pained her to say it, but she did not know how to make Amy stop.

"What are you, eh? Are you a trick, a trap?," Amy almost shouted, making Clara take a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!," Clara said, matching her tone. She stepped back again, missing the edge of the cliff. She would have fallen if it were not for Amy's arms catching her just in time. The taller girl held her close to her chest, in a hug full of regret and sorrow.

Clearing his voice, the Doctor spoke for the first time. "Amy, she doesn't know."

"You're just Clara, aren't you?" Amy's tone was so soft and loving that Clara had to hold on to her even tighter.

"Of course I'm just Clara. I'm the same Clara you met on my front door. The same Clara you've saved more times than I can count." She pulled back slightly so she could look into Amy's eyes. "I'm the same Clara that likes you too much for her own good, the same that's afraid of even telling you how I really feel."

Amy stared at her for a split second, as if searching her brown eyes for the truth. She would have preferred to think of something to say, but the only thing she could do was to place her hand on Clara's blushed cheek and kiss her. The kiss was deep and strong, on Clara's part for her long kept feelings, and on Amy's part for the fear of losing her again.

After what seemed to them like minutes, the Doctor -who had been awkwardly standing there trying to look away-, spoke again. "Ew, kissing…," he mumbled.

The girls broke the kiss and looked at each other smiling.

"Okay, Doctor. We need a way out of here so Clara and I can go out of your sight," Amy said, taking Clara's hand and moving closer to the Doctor.

As the alien figured out a way to save their lives, Clara could not contain her smile. Yes, they were in trouble. Yes, their lives were in danger and monsters were chasing them and their ship was about to blow up. But she had Amy, and she felt safe with her. The fear and the running was all worth it because she got to experience wonders with the girl she was falling in love with. And what else could she ask for?


End file.
